Miracle
by sentarla
Summary: A short Sentinel too story


You know the drill. I don't own them, (Drats!) Don't make any money of them, or this story about them, (I wish) and most importantly, you don't want to sue me, I am totally broke, and live too far away anyway.

Miracle

By Sentarla

. Not Betaed, sorry.

The ride to the U seem to take forever. Jim could hear his spirit guide howling in pain, and in his mind, he continually saw the image of a dying grey wolf, morphing into a dead Blair. Jim knew this was no longer a dream or nightmare, but an event which may already have taken place.

Not caring what Megan thought, Jim told her; begged her, to go faster. Although she had lights, sirens, and speed, she nodded and tried to comply.

Once they reached the U, Jim knew something was not right. The place was so still. There were no birds chirping, or the background hum of insects and students talking. Racing up the stairs to Blair's office, Jim stopped. A lone wolf howled in the distance behind him, and the panther instantly echoed the sound. With a chill slowly working its way down his spin and through his body, Jim slowly turned around. A formally unused connection to his Guide giving him directions.

There, face down in the cold gurgling fountain, was his Shaman. He couldn't remember what he yelled out as he splashed into the fountain, but he instantly had help to pull his wet, water logged partner form the fountain's cold depths.

Unaware of his distraught friends watching, Jim tried to breathe life back into his lifeless Guide. No matter how he stretched, he could find no heart beat in the still chest; no movement in the watery lungs, and no sparks of intelligence in the cloudy, dull, blue eyes.

He yelled and screamed his denial at the unresponsive man. Pleading to anyone who would listen, to bring him back. But as time passed, so did the hope that his friends held. Men in white came and tried to help, but soon faded away shaking their heads.

Fighting off hands and arms, that tried to tear him away, Jim shook his blue lipped friend and watched as a tear fell onto the pale face. The second tear silenced the cries of the two spirit guides, and the third and fourth gave Jim the courage to voice his most inner thoughts and feelings.

As he pleaded and begged to his Guide; apologized and promised. He let his tears fall and bathe the still white face of his Guide.

His grief stricken friends watched as the now destitute man stop talking and bowed his head so it rested on the dead man's forehead.

The silence was now complete. No birds sang, and a lost soul no longer screamed its pain.

It was because of this silence that all were able to hear the miracle as it happened; Rough sounds of someone once dead, gasping for breath, fighting the water in his lungs.

The sounds of joy were heard as one soul was reconnected with its other half. Along with the mysterious sound of a panther and a wolf roaring in the distance.

As the group of friends formed a protective circle around the two men, they saw one with bright blue eyes reach out a hand and wipe away the tears on the others face. Their smiles brighter than any sun. They watched as two pairs of watery sky blue eyes meet and silently exchanged words, both seeking and receiving the promises they needed.

The men in white came back, and this time they smiled. They checked the now breathing man and readied him for transport.

Knowing he could not bear another separation, Jim growled and sat defiantly next to his tired Guide in the back of the ambulance. He was not leaving. Knowing a lost cause when they saw one, they simply closed the doors and let a large entourage of cars to Cascade Hospital.

For the entire trip, all anyone could think about was the miracle they had all just been witness to. The two paramedics had been in the business for over 15 years, and had never seen such a soul shattering event. The strength and depth of feelings for one, had brought the other back from certain death. Now both seemed to be even more connected then before, as if their bond had been forged by fire.

Once they reached the hospital, both men had been taken out of their care, and they watched as the now tired but alert young man, was comforted by the older and larger protector. A larger man soon caught up to them, and then another smaller group of people came and formed a circle to comfort the large man, as his friend was taken into the ER. Leaving the group at the hospital, both paramedics, thank God, or whoever it was, that had listen to the call of one heart, and had responded with the miracle of life for the other.

~Fin~

Well I know that was a little different from most of the fantastic Sentinel Too stories that are out, but that is what my muse demanded I write. Please e-mail me with any comments or suggestions.


End file.
